Beauty and the Beast
by Roronoa Robin
Summary: Après avoir passé du temps en compagnie des humains et de leur civilisation, Aurore réalise que, Entre elle et Maléfique, la Belle et la Bête n'était pas forcément celle que l'on croyait. One-Shot Maleficent x Aurora. M parce que les bois, c'est glauque, de toute évidence.


**Après avoir fait parti 20 ans du club 'Angelina Jolie n'est pas si super que ça', je peux dire que Maléfique m'a forcé à révoquer ma carte de membre. Et pour ceux qui se fichent du film, je travaille sur un autre projet Glee, j'attend juste d'avoir assez de chapitres à l'avance avant de commencer.**

**Spoils présents, mais ne gachant pas, d'après mon avis, le film.**

* * *

Le plus difficile, lorsque l'on a passé les seize premières années de sa vie dans une bicoque au fond des bois, c'est apprendre les us et coutumes du monde extérieur.

Bien sûr, ses tantines s'étaient plutôt bien débrouillées avec son éducation, pour trois vieilles fées immatures, écervelées et égocentriques.

Les mots de Maléfique, pas les siens.

Non, le plus dur, c'est de réaliser que ces formules de bienséances et ces étiquettes étaient encore plus rigides lorsque l'on fait parti de la noblesse. Sans parler de la famille royale.

Aurore apprit qu'elle ne pouvait pas interrompre ses ennuyantes corvées pour courir à travers le château en quête d'aventures, qu'elle devait utilise pas moins de six fourchettes différentes lors des repas au château – comment pouvait-elle le savoir, tante capucine les utiliser pour sa mise-en-pli- mais surtout, elle apprit la pire chose que le monde des humains pouvait lui offrir.

La morale judéo-chrétienne.

Elle n'était pas vraiment sûre de ce qu'était réellement la religion, juste des vieux monsieur en robes vénérant un paysan nu cloué aux murs ressemblant étrangement à Diaval. La religion chrétienne se voulait bien pensante, et si elle devait s'en remettre à elle, Aurore réalisa qu'elle était loin d'être si pure et innocente que la plupart des gens la croyait être.

Mais comment aurait-pu-t-elle savoir que la masturbation était un péché ? Elle ne connaissait même pas le mot avant d'avoir assisté aux cours de catéchèse. Elle croyait que c'était une pratique barbare de guerre, mais Diaval chuta de sa branche lorsque Aurore tenta d'aborder cette notion, et elle du supplier le corbeau de ne pas répéter cette conversation à Maléfique. Seul la promesse d'une punition injustifiée sur son humble et innocente personne par une Maléfique irrationnellement furibonde le convainc réellement de garder le silence. La fée était sensible à tout sujet touchant de près ou de loin à sa jeune charge. Encore à ce jour, Aurore s'étonnait que la fée n'ait pas été mise au courant d'une manière ou d'une autre. Elle avait la fâcheuse tendance à épier les moindres mouvements de toute la Lande.

Mais ce n'est pas comme si elle pouvait en parler à ses tantines, cela aurait été… étrangement vil, malgré ses lacunes culturelles. Le genre de chose qui ne doit jamais arrivé, pour le bien de tous. Et Maléfique levait les yeux au ciel à a peu près à tout ce qui touchait à la culture humaine. Ce genre de discussion était donc, bien entendu, hors de question. Et Aurore chérissait bien trop les rares discussions avec sa marraine pour les gaspiller sur un sujet tel que la religion ou la condition humaine.

Cela la confortait dans son choix de rester de manière permanente dans la Lande, si ses devoirs de reine le lui permettait. Maléfique avait sourit comme un chat ayant attrapé le canari lors qu'Aurore lui en avait fait part, mais aucune lamentations ou jérémiades n'atteignit la fée, et elle disparut sans aucune autre forme de réponses, comme à son habitude, laissant Aurore souffler et grogner dans son sillage, son rire titillant l'esprit déjà fragile de l'adolescente.

La blonde en question tangua sur place avant de reprendre ses esprits réalisant qu'elle était arrivée à destination. Elle remercia l'hippocampe de ciel avant de se faufiler entre les arbres sinueux menant à la frontière entre la Lande et le royaume humain.

La lande était réellement son endroit favori au monde, mais il y avait un avantage à se trouver dans le monde des humains. Et éviter Maléfique lors de son rituel quotidien était indispensable. Il n'y avait personne qu'elle aimait plus que sa marraine au monde, et là était bel et bien le problème. Venir ici lui permettait de s'adonner à des tentations que le monde des humains ne tolérerait pas. Et l'idée que la fée puisse l'espionnait à ce moment là…

La forêt avait pris un aspect plus sobre, presque morose, et Aurore sentit ses épaules lentement se dénouer de leurs inquiétudes, pouvant déjà goûter à la relaxation promise.

A quelques pas de là, se trouvait un lac, n'ayant en rien la splendeur des lacs de la Lande, banal, surmonté d'une simple et maigre cascade. L'endroit été en revanche désert, récoltant un soupire de joie de l'adolescente.

Elle dénoua le nœud soigneusement tissé par ses tantines ce matin même, laissant ses longs cheveux dorés cascader le long de son dos, jusqu'à ses reins. Maléfique avait fait la remarque qu'ils devenaient trop longs, son regard parcourant le corps de l'adolescente avec une intensité qui amené le vermeil aux joues d'Aurore mais elle ne l'avait jamais vraiment réalisé jusqu'à présent.

Elle déboutonna sa simple tunique, tira le long de ses hanches, qui se définissaient notablement de mois en mois remarqua t-elle avec fierté, avant de réussir à repousser la robe jusqu'à ses pieds. Elle remua les orteils dans l'herbe fraîche, un sourire mutin aux lèvres. Elle desserra son corset et le jeta sans un regard derrière elle, son caleçon lui suivant le pas. Elle secoua sa crinière blonde devant ses yeux, et se trouvant finalement entièrement nue, elle avança avec prudence vers l'eau.

Les arbres formaient un cercle autour du lac, permettant à la lumière du soleil de pénétrer la surface de l'eau et lui donner une température délicieusement fraîche.

Dans un gloussement, Aurore s'avança jusqu'à la cascade, les mains en coupe pour recevoir l'eau et s'arroser abondamment le visage. Du coin de l'œil, elle observa les arbres alentours. Aucuns animaux dans les environs, et certainement pas de corbeaux à l'horizon, mais elle préférait attendre, malgré le tiraillement au creux de son ventre qui réclamait son attention.

Essuyant l'eau coulant de ses yeux et de son long nez en trompette, elle passa ses mains mouillées dans ses cheveux, les repoussant à l'arrière, avant de les faire glisser jusqu'à son cou, terminant leur route sur sa poitrine, ses doigts frêles se refermant sur sa poitrine adolescente, mais grandissante de jour en jour.

A présent sûre que si Maléfique ou Diaval avait eut l'idée de la surveiller, ils se seraient respectueusement retirés en réalisant le moment intime de la jeune fille, elle laissa ses doigts jouaient le long de ses côtes, humant un air qu'elle entendait parfois Maléfique chantonnait lorsqu'elle était enfant, un air qui laissait entendre à Aurore que même si elle ne pouvait la voir, sa bienfaitrice n'était pas très loin, gardant la forêt et ses habitants de toute intrusion.

Elle soupira d'aise. L'air était chaud, le soleil léchait avec délicatesse sa peau laiteuse, et l'eau apaisait sa chair de sa fraîcheur. Elle bascula la nuque en arrière, laissant ses doigts traîner dangereusement bas dans le creux de ses hanches.

Elle ne voyait pas le mal dans ses actions. Peut être était-ce parce qu'elle n'était pas réglée pour commettre le moindre acte malveillant, mais elle savait que quoique puisse dire les humains, il n'y avait aucun mal à tirer plaisir de son propre corps. Même elle le savait, et comme le disait Maléfique, elle était loin d'être une lumière.

_Qu'es-tu donc en train de faire, ma curieuse petite mocheté… _

Elle expira bruyamment à cette pensée, et la paume de sa main s'étira sur son bas ventre.

En revanche, il y avait une certaine culpabilité à ressentir un tel désir pour…

Pour qui, déjà ?

Elle ne connaissait pas grand-chose de la famille, elle avait cru toute sa vie être orpheline, et ne côtoyant personne à part ses tantes, le concept de la famille lui semblait incroyablement flou. Qu'est ce qu'un parent, un père, une mère, pourrait lui apporter que ses tantes ne lui donnait pas déjà ? Quelle joie, quelle complicité, quelle protection pouvait elle partager avec un frère ou une sœur qu'elle ne partageait pas déjà avec Diaval ?

Quelle… Quelle connexion, quel désir pouvait elle avoir pour un galant, un prétendant, quelle flamme de l'inconnu et du plaisir pouvait être allumée par un étranger alors…

Alors que les sensations que Maléfique éveillaient pour la première fois dans son cœur et son corps l'a laissé à bout de souffle, la poitrine prête à se scinder en deux au fond de son lit, au beau milieu de la nuit, ses doigts fouillant entre ses cuisses, cachés dans l'obscurité de sa chambre, terrorisée à l'idée de rencontrer les yeux émeraudes de sa marraine à travers la fenêtre, terrorisée et émoustillée à l'idée de rencontrer ce regard ?

Était-ce réellement un mal ? Maléfique n'était pas un parent, pas liée par le sang, et même si elle l'était…

Serait-ce réellement une hérésie ?

Comment est-ce que quelqu'un pouvait poser le regard sur la fée, et lui répondre droit dans les yeux qu'il était honteux de la désirer ?

Aurore, durant ses fréquentes visites au château, avait eu le plaisir de rencontrer beaucoup d'humains, et cela ne fit qu'attiser le feu sacré qu'elle cultivait en son cœur pour sa marraine.

Elle était d'une telle beauté. Elle ne comprenait comment certains paysans la décrivait comme une créature repoussante du bout des lèvres au coin d'une taverne crasseuse entre deux chopes de liquide mousseux. Elle comprenait encore moins comment sa beauté à elle pouvait être portée aux nues ainsi. Comment pouvez-t-on apprécier sa beauté, lorsque l'on dénigrait celle de Maléfique ? A côté de la fée, c'était elle, la bête.

Toute son enfance, ses tantes lui avaient chanté ses louanges, sur la beauté de ses cheveux, de son visage, de ses mains délicates, de son corps gracieux. Les compliments ne firent qu'abonder une fois qu'elle s'imposa au château. Philippe lui-même se perdait en compliments, et même si elle adorait le jeune homme qui était devenu un précieux ami, ses avances persistantes et son adoration de tout ce qui ressemblait de près ou de loin à une femme étaient bien trop insistantes pour ne pas éveiller sa suspicion. Le garçon semblait plus vouloir se convaincre lui-même de ces paroles que les nobles jeunes femmes qu'il courtise. Mais ce genre de discussion semble contrarier le prince, et Aurore préféra laisser Philippe se battre seul contre ses secrets, comme elle le faisait pour les siens.

Mais Maléfique… Elle caressa la surface de l'eau de la paume, et amena ses doigts humides sur son sein, décrivant un cercle autour du bout de chair rosé. Elle soupira, les yeux clos, sculptant l'objet de ses désirs dans son esprit.

Maléfique était belle à ses yeux comme ce Dieu chrétien l'était aux yeux des hommes. Pas juste une beauté grotesque, dans de simples traits attrayants. Une beauté transcendante, qui ne laissait de place à aucun doute quant à la dangerosité céleste de la créature. Sa bouche pulpeuse et écarlate, qui se tordait dans des sourires moqueurs de prédateurs ou dans des grimaces furieuses, des grognements sauvages de sa gorge.

Aurore passa un doigt sur ses lèvres, pressant contre elles jusqu'à percer leurs résistance et rencontrer sa langue humide.

Son nez fin et droit, surmonté d'une bosse, la faisant paraître étrangement normal, étrangement humaine, ses immenses yeux émeraude griffés de dorés, plus expressifs que son visage tout entier peut être. Teintés d'une douleur, d'une colère et d'une compassion qu'Aurore rêverait de connaître.

Elle pinça le bout de son sein de ses doigts mouillés, sentant la pointe se durcir et les chairs se resserrer dans une douleur plaisante. La boule de chaleur au creux de son ventre se fit plus insistante, descendant lentement et inexorablement vers le point culminant de son désir.

Ses pommettes, aussi tranchantes que cette langue acide, sifflant des mots destinés à blesser, à repousser l'ennemi, à le garder loin de ce cœur si vulnérable. Ses longues cornes entortillées, menaçantes. Aurore ne saurait dire si c'était étrange, mais la vue de ces cornes était étrangement érotique de son humble avis. Combien de fois avait-elle dû retenir une main baladeuse, se faufilant discrètement jusqu'au crâne de la fée, désespérée d'un contact contres ces excroissances uniques pour l'humaine. Parfois, elle se souvient de certains passages de son enfance, un souvenir tel un rêve, flashant derrière ses paupières. Maléfique la portant, calée contre ses hanches, ses mains aussi fortes que délicates enveloppant son corps de bambin, elle se souvient, porter les mains jusqu'à l'objet tant désiré, les doigts vierge de tout signe du temps caressants les stries des cornes sinueuses, sentant le regard brûlant de la fée sur son visage, l'expression interdite.

Aujourd'hui, elle n'avait plus l'excuse de l'âge, et rien de ce qui lui venait à l'esprit ne ferait une bonne excuse pour toucher les cornes sans recevoir une rebuffade acide de la fée réservée.

Un gémissement s'échappa presque sans son consentement de sa gorge et elle en tut la fin, sa bouche s'ouvrant pour relâcher l'air prisonnier de ses poumons sans un son, lorsque des doigts frêles et quelques peu inexpérimentés glissèrent entre les lèvres de son sexe gonflé, deux doigts visitant la chair autrement humide, pinçant le bouton de chair rosé s'y cachant. Elle n'y connaissait peut être pas grand-chose en matière de sexe, mais après des nuits de recherches maladroites, il était facile d'identifier les sources de plaisirs sur son corps. Elle avait toujours été une fille joyeuse et de bon vivant, et la recherche du plaisir dans toutes ces formes lui venait avec une aise déconcertante.

De grandes ailes. Maléfique a de grandes et sombres ailes. Aurore les adore. Et Maléfique aussi, les adore. Parfois, peut être plus qu'elle ne l'aime ne peut s'empêcher de penser jalousement l'adolescente. Mais elle n'avait jamais vu Maléfique aussi… vulnérable et heureuse que lorsqu'elle volait. Assister au vol de la fée lui donnait accès à une facette de sa marraine qui faisait tambouriner son cœur dangereusement contre sa prison d'os.

Elle délaissa son clitoris pour explorer plus profondément, gémissant d'aise dans un sourire lorsque la pointe de son doigt disparu, s'enfonçant dans son intimité, sans toutefois pénétrer la barrière. Sa poitrine se soulevant et chutant lourdement au rythme de sa respiration saccadée, elle haleta, la main libre refermée comme une serre autour de son sein adolescent, griffant la chair dans une étreinte aussi agréable que douloureuse.

Les ailes de la fée étaient sensibles. Elle avait fait la découverte par inadvertance pour la première fois, et par espièglerie les autres. Contrairement aux cornes, elle avait succombé à sa curiosité dévorante, et avait caressé les longues plumes du bout des doigts, délicatement, afin de ne pas effrayer la fée dans une réaction défensive. Maléfique s'était figée, sans un mot. Elle refusa de lui faire face, mais elle tourna le visage dans sa direction, et Aurore put voir cet éclat familier dans les yeux de sa marraine, lorsque les mots lui faisaient défauts, et qu'elle comptait sur son regard pour transmettre le message. Malheureusement, la fée semblait trop égarée dans ses propres émotions pour communiquer un message clair à la blonde, et l'adolescente soutint son regard, caressant à pleine main la courbure de l'aile.

Finalement, Maléfique aboya d'un rire bref, claqua la langue et l'admonesta d'un simple « vilaine petite curieuse » avant de reprendre son chemin vers la Lande, ignorant Aurore et son regard persistant le reste du chemin, Diaval croassant bruyamment dans l'oreille de la fée.

Une autre fois, par complète inadvertance et maladresse, Aurore avait trébuché sur la racine d'un gigantesque chêne, et s'agrippa dans un couinement au dos de la fée, ses doigts se refermant avec force autour de la base de l'os sur son omoplate. Maléfique tressaillit, les faisant tanguer dangereusement, avant de se ressaisir. Un bref gémissement rauque s'échappa tout de même de sa gorge et Aurore s'immobilisa, les lèvres entrouvertes, les cuisses se frottant l'une contre l'autre avec force, comme pour écraser le pincement se dissimulant au creux de son bas ventre. Cette fois-çi, elle ne tenta pas sa chance, et recula vivement, défroissant inutilement sa robe, s'excusant abondamment, mais refusant d'oublier le gémissement, ou les paupières pressés avec force, ou cette bouche pulpeuse entrouverte, cette mâchoire contractée—

Maléfique s'était contentée de se redresser de toute sa hauteur, et de lui expliquer que ses ailes étaient sensibles, et que si elle ne voulait pas se retrouver la tête la première dans la boue du marécage, elle avait intérêt à arrêter son petit jeu. Aurore ne perdit pas son temps à lui expliquer que cette fois çi, c'était un accident, et à la place, sourit à pleine dents et prit le devant de la marche, ignorant le regard réprobateur de la fée.

Sentant ses jambes trembler même porter en grande partie par le courant, Aurore s'adossa à la paroi de la cascade, respirant bruyamment à gorge déployée, une main pressant avec force contre son sexe, écrasant son clitoris contre sa paume, l'autre main tirant sur un mamelon meurtri.

Elle aventura un doigt contre son entrée, et se mordit la lèvre, hésitante. Elle en avait vraiment envie, mais elle voulait que sa première fois ne soit pas par sa propre main. D'habitude, elle se contente de se stimuler autrement, contre son lit ou sous l'eau, se cachant des regards indiscrets, mais il semblerait qu'aujourd'hui, cela ne soit plus suffisant.

Une partie d'elle-même se sentait idiote d'espérer, que peut être, un jour Maléfique l'attrapera dans l'acter, qu'elle la raillera de sa profonde voix basse, se moquant de sa bassesse humaine, et qu'elle la rejoindrait au milieu du lac, pressant Aurora entre son corps svelte et souple, comme celui d'un chat, et la paroi irritante de pierres. Qu'elle se jouerait d'elle, refusant de lui donner ce qu'elle veut tant qu'elle n'admettrait pas ce qu'elle était en train de faire, en pensant à qui, et qu'à bout de souffle, Aurore lui révélerait son plus grand secret. Maléfique, lui offrant son regard perçant et vulnérable, l'embrasserait à pleine bouche, dévorant l'adolescente, prenant possession de son corps, ses mains griffant sa chair dans des caresses punitives, admonestera la vilaine fille qu'elle devait élever, faisant courir sa langue sur son cou, mordant avec une sombre possession son pouls, à la base de sa mâchoire. Agrippant désespérément les épaules de la fée, joue écrasé contre la délicate clavicule, Aurore laisserait de profondes indentations sur sa peau d'un rouge furieux, tatouant le corps meurtri de nouveaux souvenirs, et Maléfique sifflerait un avertissement dans son oreille, attrapant les fesses de l'adolescente à pleines mains, ses serres s'enfonçant dans la chair ferme et rebondit, la pétrissant et arrachant un râle à la blonde. La fée faufilerait ses hanches tentatrices entre les cuisses de sa charge, qu'elle séparerait avec force en plaquant de son bassin la blonde contre la paroi rocailleuse, la faisant vibrer avec force. Les cris d'Aurore seraient engloutis par les lèvres affamées de la fée, sa langue possédant chaque recoin de la bouche de l'adolescente, avant d'être sucée avidement par la blonde, générant un grondement primaire de Maléfique. Le visage enfoui dans le cou d'Aurore, elle la posséderait encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que la blonde la supplice d'arrêter, tirant sur les longues cornes avec fougue, ou encore, une main enfouie dans les ailes fournies recouvrant les deux femmes, les protégeant des regards dans leur petit coin de paradis. Haletante comme un chiot, Aurore caresserait les cheveux de sa marraine, dans une expression d'émerveillement. Maléfique embrasserait ses mains, ses yeux luisants de ce regard vulnérable et impénétrable, et elle ruinerait surement le moment en l'appelant mocheté, comme à son habitude – Aurore aurait pu être vexée par cette insulte récurrente, mais elle était toujours dit avec une telle tendresse que pour rien au monde, elle ne voudrait que sa marraine change de surnom-. Aurore prétendrait sûrement être contrariée, et pour s'excuser, Maléfique écraserait sa bouche contre les fines lèvres de l'adolescente dans une caresse amoureuse, ses mains explorant la poitrine juvénile, ses lèvres glissant lentement le long de son torse, la pointe de sa langue peignant des figures abstraites sur son abdomen, le tranchant de ses dents jouant avec le relief de ses hanches, offrant à l'adolescente son sourire espiègle face à ses supplications—

Les yeux d'Aurores s'ouvrirent en grand, faisant monter les larmes dans leurs sillages, la mâchoire affaissée dans un cri inaudible, sa voix oubliée dans un fantasme. Sa poitrine se souleva, son dos se cabra, et elle griffa la paroi trempée, à la recherche d'un appui sûr pour la rattraper dans sa chute sans fin apparente vers le plaisir. Finalement, ses épaules se délestèrent de leur tension, ses doigts se dénouèrent de la roche, les ongles meurtris. Sa poitrine rebondit lourdement, la forçant à glisser le long de la paroi jusque dans l'eau, éclaboussant son visage brûlant et en sueur par l'effort de ses délicieuses perles de fraîcheurs, relâchant le grondement rauque qui était resté coincé dans sa gorge.

Elle resta silencieuse pendant de longues minutes, seule sa respiration hachée troublait le calme apparent du calme, la maigre cascade s'étant atténuer à un moment ou à un autre. Elle passa les mains dans ses cheveux, cajolant son cœur, le poussant à ralentir son rythme effréné, remuant doigts et orteils pour faire disparaître les derniers spasmes, vestige d'un acte qu'elle n'était pas sûre de qualifier d'honteux. Basculant le crâne contre la paroi, elle ferma les yeux, et se recroquevilla dans l'eau, goûtant à la sérénité post-orgasmique.

Ses fantasmes avaient peut être dépassés tout point raisonnables à présent, mais prétendre s'en soucier était réellement la dernière chose qu'elle souhaitait. Finalement elle sourit, les paupières closes, et profita de la sérénade des bois, signalement le retour de la faune près du point d'eau.

Quelques arbres plus loin, une paire d'orbe émeraude épiait l'adolescente, tapie dans l'ombre, la main fermement refermée sur le bec d'un imposant corbeau. Plaqué face contre sol. L'animal se débattit, et perdant patience et décidant qu'ils étaient suffisamment loin pour ne pas être entendus, la figure se releva et jeta l'oiseau dans les airs, une fumée verte suivant sa trajectoire.

En plein vol, l'oiseau se changea en homme, qui, n'ayant pas prévu la transformation, chuta au sol, retenant un cri de surprise.

« Maitresse— »

« On s'en va, Diaval. »

« Il est un peu tard, pour ça, vous ne croyez pas ? » Rouspéta l'homme, repoussant ses cheveux noirs en arrière. Malheureusement, et comme à son habitude, Maléfique entendit son commentaire et fit volte-face, ses yeux brillants d'une lueur fluorescente surnaturelle.

« Si tu ne veux pas que je te transforme en cabot définitivement et que je t'offres à Aurore pour son dix-septième anniversaire, tu vas oublier tout ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui. Et je dis bien tout. » Elle reprit contenance, pressant une main contre sa poitrine. « Elle n'a pas à ouïr de tout cela. »

Observant la démarche saccadée et mécanique de Maléfique, Son regard fuyant dans toutes les directions et sa voix rauque, Diaval s'autorisa un sourire.

« Vous aviez peut être raison. » Songea-t-il, mais le ton espiègle de sa voix la prévint de ses intentions, côtoyant son jeune serviteur depuis de bien trop nombreuses années. Elle se stoppa dans sa fuite et elle lui adressa un regard menaçant, l'intimant d'avorter toute tentative de discussion.

En quelque seconde, il décida que peu importait son châtiment, cela en vaudrait certainement la peine.

« La 'mocheté' est peut être plus Bête que Belle. »

* * *

**Je serais Aurore, je serais dégoûtée d'avoir une marraine aussi séduisante. ça amène de drôle de situations, et bonjour les conversations autour du petit-déj.**

**Je reviens vite, mes mochetés.**


End file.
